The general objective of this work is to investigate the physiology and biophysics of cochlear transducer processes. Within this framework the efforts are concentrated on the delineation of the properties and function of stimulus-related cochlear potentials, and on the assessment of the role of the two receptor cell populations, inner and outer hair cells. These goals are pursued by a combined application of physiological (gross potential recording, single hair cell recording, and single nerve fiber recording), behavioral, and histological measurements.